1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers such as wallets, bags and purses that are used for carrying miscellaneous personal articles including money.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore many forms of such containers have been proposed for carrying personal belongings and money while traveling. Thus, small bags closed with a drawstring have been provided for carrying money. Other containers such as handbags, purses, pocketbooks or wallets have also been used to carry money and other small objects. Various types of folding pocketbooks have been provided containing compartments for coins, photographs, cards and keys. Such pocketbooks often are provided with a snap or zipper fastener.
The structure of all such prior art containers or devices, however, has been such as to be restrictive of the use of the device to a limited purpose or to limited purposes that have precluded the selective use of the same device as a wallet, shopping bag and over-the-shoulder purse. Thus, no known wallet small enough to be carried in a pocket has been convertible for serving the purpose also of a shopping bag and over-the-shoulder purse.